Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{13}{14}-5\dfrac{2}{14} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{13}{14}} - {5} - {\dfrac{2}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {5} + {\dfrac{13}{14}} - {\dfrac{2}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{13}{14}} - {\dfrac{2}{14}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{11}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{11}{14}$